James Is Back
by sO fReAkInN rAnDoM
Summary: Bella is pregnant and now James is out to get her and the baby. What will happen? I know I suck at summaries. Oh well.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight

Part One

* * *

_Author's Note: Just so you know, in this scene, Bella and Edward are about to have sex._

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Edward, I am ready. I promise you, I am. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Ok, just so you know, I will still love you."

"OK."

Edward then got on top of Bella and they started the journey.

* * *

Bella's POV

I can't believe that I just did this. I was ready, but it felt so awkward. Oh, crap! I don't think Edward used a condom. Oh no!

"Um, Edward. Did we use protection?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I would never try to get you pregnant. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Edward kissed Bella on her forehead.

"I better get going."

"OK. Bye, Edward."

Maybe, America's Next Top Model is on right now.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?"

"I know what you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Edward had sex."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don'tp lay dumb with me. I had a vision earlier."

"Oh my gosh. Don't tell anyone, OK."

"I won't, don't worry."

"OK, well hey I am going to call you later. I am kinda tired. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Narrator's POV

Bella drove to the drug store and got 2 pregnancy test and then went to bathroom, which took her 5 minutes.

* * *

Bella POV

"Oh my gosh. I have to call Edward."

"Hi, Bella."

"Hey, Daddy."

"Huh? Why did you just call me Daddy?"

"Oh, I don't know, because I am pregnant."

"Wait? What? We used protection. How could you be pregnant?"

"Maybe the condom broke. Or maybe we didn't use one."

"I did use one. I wasn't ready to have a kid yet. Did you go to the doctor?"

"No, but I took 2 pregnancy tests and and they both said positive, but they were different brands."

"OK, make yourself an appointment and let me know when the appointment is. I will drive you there."

"OK, bye Edward."

"Bye, Bella."

* * *

Narrator's POV

Bella went to the doctor and she is 2 months pregnant. Edward was surprised and so was Bella.

* * *

Edward POV

How could I get Bella pregnant? The love of my life? I used protection and everything.

"Bella, I am so sorry about this. If I could, I would take all of it back as in that night. I should've said I didn't want to do it. I should've stopped the moment I thoght about doing it. I am so sorry."

"Edward, it's OK. Don't freak out. The doctor said that I couldn't be stressed or else bad things could happen."

"What did she say about the baby."

"She said that whenever I was at least 5 months pregnant, she might be able to tell if the baby is the boy or girl and that so far, the baby is just fine. In a couple of weeks, I have to go back for an ultra sound."

"OK. So, are you ready to tell my parents?"

"Yes, we have to. So, we are going to your place and I will stay for dinner, OK, but after, I have to go home, not to sleep, but just to think. I don't know if I can go to sleep that there is a baby growing inside of me. It's a little scary."

"Do you think it will be OK if I stay the night tonight or do you wanna go home alone?"

"You can come over if you want to."

"Alright, then I'm coming over."

We arrived at my house and waited for my parents to come form downstairs."

"Mom, Dad. Bella and I have something to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

Wow, here we were. In front of his father trying to tell him that we were having a baby.

"Mr. Cullen. I'm pregnant."

"Oh, well. How many months?"

"I'm two."

"OK, so have you thought about adoption or anything? Abortion or were you just going to keep the baby?"

"Well, I don't want to kill the baby, and if I put my baby up for adoption, then what will I do? I really don't want to have to go through this again when I am old enough to have a baby."

"So I am assuming that you are going to be keeping your baby. When you guys did have sex, did you use a condom?"

"Yes, we did, but how am I pregnant if we did use protection?"

"Um, Bella, when I looked at the condom there was a hole in it, but it was a tiny hole."

"Oh, OK."

"Bella, we will figure something out. Don't worry about it. I promise, but for now, who wants macaroni and fish for dinner?"

"Great, I'm starving."

* * *

Narrator POV

Bella and Edward ate dinner, then went to Edward's room so he could get a couple of clothes. Instead of staying at Bella's house for one night, he was going to stay over for a couple of days to make sure Bella was OK.

* * *

Edward POV

"You know, I don't know if I want the baby and you to be in a different home than me. What if I moved in with you? It's only gonna be the three of us, no one else. If you move into my house, we will probably end up on the couch."

"Then, that's another thing we will have to talk about. I was thinking about that, too. You know, it would be nice to live with you. I mean, we only sleep over. It would be nice for a change."

"Yeah."

I love Bella so much that I would do anything for her.

"Give me your keys. I will go unlock the door for you."

* * *

_Author's Note: While Bella and Edward were getting ready to go to sleep, somehow James had heard about Bella's pregnancy and now he was out to get her and her baby.

* * *

_James POV

"Oh, now that Bella is back, I better teach her a couple of lessons. Why, yes she needs some more of my teachings. I didn't give her enough last time. Victoria, pack my bags. I'm going to find Bella Swan."

"I am coming, right?"

"I'm sorry, but I just want to go and come back, so I am going by myself."

'Fine, but when you need help, don't say anything."

"Bye, Victoria."

James headed for his car and started to drive to Forks. This wasn't going to be a pleasant surprise for Bella.

**Cliff Hanger!!! haha :) wat do u think james will do to bella? let me kno plz review thnx 4 reading chap. 1 i hoped u guys liked it**


	3. Chapter 3

Right now, Bella is 7 months pregnant and Edward is driving her to the doctor's office to get an ultra sound.

"Well, Bella, you are having a baby boy and so far he is completely healthy. If everything goes how planned, you will be due in May. If there are any questions, you are always welcome to come up here and ask or you can just call me."

"OK. Thank you alot, Dr. Leslie. Um, when is my next office visit?"

"You come in 2 weeks before the baby comes."

"OK. Bye-bye."

"Bella, do you want me to come home with you or are you just going to relax because I can come back tonight."

"Yeah, right now I could use some alone time. Just drop me off by the apartment."

Edward pulled up to the apartment and helped Bella out of the car.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

Bella walked up the stairs and into her house and then Edward drove off back to his house.

Bella POV

I couldn't be any tired than I already am. It's like I get no sleep at all now that I am pregnant.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Coming!"

"Hello, Bella."

"James, what are you doing here?"

"I found out you were expecting and I thought that I would come and congratulate you."

"Um, look I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here right now. Please, just leave."

"No, I haven't given you my present."

"Look, either, you can leave or I will have to call the police."

"OK, I was just about to leave, but first I would like to know how are you going to call the police if you can't get to the phone?"

"Wha-"

James got his pocket knife from out of his pocket and stuck it into Bella's stomach.

"HUHHHHHHHH!"

"Now, like I said 'Congratulations'."

James left out of the apartment to let Bella die alone. Her pulse started getting faint and soon there was no pulse.

Bella was gone.

**Now, Bella had died. Now what is going to happen for her baby?" Read on to find out. My next chapter will be up soon. Don't worry. You won't be waiting for a long time. I might put it up tomorrow as soon as I finish it. THNX 4 ur reviews. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV

"Alright, Dad. I better get back to Bella's place. She's probably wondering where I am right now. Bye."

Edward walked out of the house and into his car. When he got into Bella's apartments, he didn't know what was about to hit him. He went upstairs and unlocked the door.

"Oh my god! Bella! Bella! Answer me. Bella, please answer!

Edward called the police.

"Hello, yes my girlfriend has been stabbed and she is not responsive. Please get here quickly!"

In twenty minutes, the police were walking into the door putting Bella on a stretcher and taking to the ambulance. Edward followed the ambulance to the hospital.

They had him waiting in the waiting room for about 4 hours. Edward called his parents.

"Dad, Bella's at the hospital."

"Is she having the baby?"

"No, when I came in the house, Bella was laying with blood all around her and a knife laying next to her. I've been here for 4 hours now. I'm really worried."

"OK, son. Call us whenever you here some news."

"OK, bye Dad."

The doctor came into the waiting room and called Edward over to talk to her.

"Edward, the cut was too deep and she has alot of blood loss. We couldn't repair the damage. I'm so so sorry but Bella died."

"Wait, what about the baby?"

"The baby is just fine. It is a little under weight, but other than that, your baby is just fine."

"When can I see him?"

"In about 30 minutes. Again, I am really sorry."

Edward sat down and called his dad.

"Dad, Bella's gone."

"What did the doctor say Edward?"

"They said that her cut was too deep and they couldn't repair the damage."

"What about the baby?"

"They said that the baby was just fine and I could see him in about 30 minutes."

"OK. Do you want me to send Alice down there with you to make sure you are OK?"

"For now, I just want to be alone and take some time to think. When I call you back, then Alice come down to see me. I want her to see her nephew."

"OK. Be careful."

I will. Bye."

How could I let this happen to Bella? Something told me to go with her in that house and not listen to what she was saying. I let her stay home by herself for 2 hours, then somebody comes and takes my love away.

Just thinking about what happened to Bella made Edward cry.

"Um, Mr. Cullen, you can come see your baby if you want to."

"Thank you. I am coming."

Edward called his Dad.

"Tell Alice to come down here. Make sure she calls me whenever she comes so I can show her the way."

"Alright, son."

"Bye."

Edward hung up and went to the baby room.

"Your baby is right over here, Mr. Cullen."

Edward looked at the beautiful baby in front of him.

_What should your name be? I like Jonathan. Jonathan Cullen._

"Hi, Jonathan. Daddy's here."

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Edward. I'm here. Meet me at the front door."

"OK. I'm on my way, Alice."

Edward put Jonathan down and went downstairs to meet Alice.

"Edward, are you OK?"

"Do I look OK? My girlfriend wouldn't be here right now dead if I had just stayed with her. Do you know how guilty I feel right now?"

"It's OK, Edward. I'm here for you. Where's the baby?"

"Upstairs. Come on."

They went to the baby room and Alice picked up Jonathan.

"What's his name?"

"Jonathan Cullen."

"Oh, he's so cute. He's got your ears."

"You think so?"

"Yeah? You think so?"

"Of course. What did the doctor say about Bella and the baby?"

"Well, she said that her cut was way too deep, but not too deep to kill the baby, just deep enough to kill her and anyways she lost way too much blood."

"Oh my gosh. That's horrible."

"How am I going to make it being a single parent and everything. I don't know anything about raising a kid. I can't do this alone."

"I'll help you. When can you take him home?"

"I'll go ask the doctor."

Edward left and went to go find the doctor he was talking to.

"Excuse me, Doctor. I wanted to know, when can I bring Jonathan home?"

"Jonathan? Who is that?"

"The baby."

"Oh, well you can take him home tomorrow, if everything is OK."

"Great. Thanks."

Edward walked back to the baby room where Alice and Jonathan were.

"I'm taking him home tomorrow."

"Good. I brought the baby some clothes and diapers to help out."

"Thanks."

"I'm ready to go home. Are you?"

"Yeah, I am."

Edward and Alice walked out to the door and got in there cars.

_Maybe I will be a good father, _thought Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry, but Bella died. I'm sorry, but Bella died. I'm sorry, but Bella died. I'm sorry, but Bella died._

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Edward.

Alice heard the noise and ran into Edward's room.

"Edward, are you OK?"

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault that my girlfriend is dead. Something told me to not listen to Bella and just come in there with her anyway. I have no idea how to be a parent, much less a single parent. I can't do this. I can't raise a baby all by myself."

"Edward, it's OK. I'll help you. I under stand what you are going through. Don't be scared. Mom and Dad said they would help, too. They would help with raising the baby, and help for the funeral cost. You will be just fine. I promise you. I will help you get through this."

"I just feel so guilty, and now I feel even guiltier to know that now my son won't be able to see his own mother. How can I explain that to him when he grows up?"

"I'm sure you will figure that out when the time comes, but for now get some sleep. Tomorrow, you have to go and get Johnathan in the morning. Good night"

Edward turned over and went back to sleep.

* * *

"EEEWWW!" yelled Rosalie.

Edward woke up and ran into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?"

"I got this big ass zit on my forehead."

"You woke me up for that?"

"Sorry."

"Is Alice up yet?"

"Yeah, she has been up for quite awhile now. She said she was waiting for you so you could go get the baby."

"Oh, dammit, I didn't get a car seat. I'll get one when I leave."

Edward ran downstairs, made some cereal, got dressed and waited for Alice.

"Alice, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two walked out the door and got into Alice's car.

"Before we go to the hospital, I gotta get the baby a car seat."

"OK. I know the perfect one for Johnathan."

Alice drove up to Babies World. Her and Edward walked in and Alice showed him the car seat she was talking about.

"Look, it has some cushion and it's the perfect boy color."

"I like it. Let's get it."

The got the car seat and drove to the hospital.

"Yes, I am here to pick up Jonathan Cullen."

"He is on the 2nd floor in the baby room."

"OK, thank you."

Edward and Alice went up to the 2nd floor and went to the baby room.

"Hey Johnathan. Auntie Alice is here."

Alice picked up the baby.

"You know, instead of saying Johnathan, just say John."

Edward took the baby and went to the front desk.

"I'm checking him out today. I've made a birth certificate and everything."

"OK, but first we need to talk to them mother."

"Uh, his mother died yesterday."

"What's her name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Oh, yes. I am terribly sorry about your loss."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get my son home."

Edward, Alice, and John left out of the hospital and went into the car.

"Maybe I will be a good Daddy."

Alice took off onto the freeway.

She took out her cell phone and called her dad.

"Dad, we're on our way to the house with John. I'll call you back when I get there."


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will be all about Bella's funeral and how hurt Edward is. Read on for more juicy details!**

**Just so you know, on the 24th of August, I start school, so I won't be able to make as many chapters. But no worries, I'll keep writing for you. Hope you guys like the story so far. Thanks for adding me to your favorites, you guys. Peace out!  
**

"Alice, I have to go to the funeral home to pay for Bella's funeral cost."

"Don't worry, Edward. Dad just gave me the money for the whole thing. Come on, lets go and get this over with."

The two walked out and went to the funeral home.

"Hi, welcome to Golden Gates Funeral Home. I am very sorry about your loss."

"Thank you, but right now I am trying to plan the funeral."

"Alright, well what are you looking for?"

"Well, I just wanted my family at the funeral."

"OK. What about the type of coffin that you wanted?"

"I wanted a white coffin. That was all."

"How much money do you have?"

Alice cut in.

"We have $10,000. Are we gonna need more, ma'am?"

"No. Actually, you have too much. The total cost would only be $5000."

Alice got out $5000 from the money and gave it to the lady.

"OK. If you just give us the address of the hospital she's in, then she will be out by tomorrow."

Edward wrote down the address and gave it to the lady.

"Alright, thank you. Also, what date will her funeral be held?"

"We would like it to be held on Tuesday."

"Alright, thank you. I will call you as soon as possible. Bye-bye."

"Bye and have a good day."

"You, too."

Edward and Alice walked out of the funeral home and went back home.

"Hey. Dad, the funeral only cost $5000, so we got lucky."

Alice handed the rest of the money to her father.

"The funeral is on Tuesday. I'll be right back. I gotta go and make sure John is alright."

Edward walked upstairs and found Esme holding John.

"How has he been?"

"He's been fine. What about Bella?"

"Her funeral is going to be on Tuesday."

"OK. Have you figured out what she was going to wear?"

"Yeah. She bought this creme colored dress one day and so she is going to wear that."

"Oh, well here. I'm pretty sure that John wants his Daddy, so here you go."

Esme gave Edward John and left out of the room. Edward sat down in the rocking chair.

"Hi, John. Did you miss Daddy?"

* * *

Tuesday Morning

"Wake up, Edward. It's time."

Edward knew what she meant by it's time.

He got his clothes on and went out to the car with John.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, Alice. I am ready for this."

They drove out to the graveyard where Bella was going to be buried.

Within a few minutes, the limo with Bella in it showed up. They pulled the coffin and took it out to the graveyard.

"We are here today, not to mourn Bella Swan, but to celebrate her and the wonderful things she did. Bella wasn't just a wife, but also a mother and I know that she would love to see her son, if only she could live to see the day. Are there any last words that anyone would like to say before we say farewell Bella?"

Alice stepped out in front of the crowd.

"I know that Bella is very proud of Edward Cullen and so am I. Bella was a wonderful person. A wonderful wife, also. If I could say one last thing to her, it would be that I am very proud of her. Rest in Peace, Bella."

Alice stepped away and went back into the crowd.

"If Edward, Carlisle, and the members of The Golden Gate Funeral Home will help us put Bella to rest."

All of the people went out and put Bella in her grave. After that, they left and went back home.

Edward had officially started a new life. Without Bella, but with John.

He knew that Bella's spirit would still be with him.

He knew he could make it.

**I hope that you guys liked this chapter. Sorry if I made you cry. Don't worry. The next chapter will be happy. John gets to do some interesting things with Daddy. Bye!!!!!!**


End file.
